Red Orb: A superhero story!
by That Random Guy 1994
Summary: In the 10th Dimension is the land of powers, a land of powerful and invincible human looking Aliens, creatures, and Dimensional beings. Some have the powers to read minds, to fly at the speed of light, time travel, magic and so forth. But these human like
1. The Introduction

In the 10th Dimension is the land of powers, a land of powerful and invincible human looking Aliens, creatures, and Dimensional beings. Some have the powers to read minds, to fly at the speed of light, time travel, magic and so forth. But these human like identities weren't born with these amazing gifts. They were given to them by spirits of the after life! and not just spirits that were once breathing creatures, but most of them were created in the spirit realm, some of them have lived on before the Universe, and to gift the ones in the 10th Dimension their special gift.

Why were they given these gifts you may ask? well it all lies in the name of the land its self, "The land of POWERS!" a land created specifically for the aliens born on the land. Every creäture, every human like alien were given these special gifts, some given powers more than others, but it was all for a very good reason. These gifted ones were the protectors of the Universes! Every Galaxy, space, time and realm were protected by these gifted ones.

As you may know, the 10th Dimension is the Final/last Dimension of the extended element, but the extended element consist of the after life, as we refer to them as spirits. The 10th Dimension is also run by those who were once living super powers and is now spirits that grant the born ones their new special gifts. Every Dimension before the 10th Dimension is being watched over by the powerful ones in the land of powers. And this is why it's in the last Dimension, but getting on with our story.

© 2014, heroman123 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.


	2. Chapter 1, A hero is born

**( Chapter one, A hero is born)**

In the land of powers, a newborn has finally arrived. Ella X1N1 and toss X1N1 have finally created their first child named Octamon X1N1. A very handsome child, Male, black crystal eyes, with black hair, and in the form of a perfect human. Well of course his parents were in the form of humans too, and of course had their special powers as well. Their powers were stopping black holes. They wore black suits which could create shields and black power balls that could terminate a black hole instantly. They were referred to as the eliminaters!

Meanwhile as a bunch of super heroes gathered around the quite dashing little baby and his parents, a spirit came forth, and hovered from a ball of light, and in the form of an Orb. It was so beautiful, the most beautiful rays of light they have ever seen before. Ella and her husband toss smiled greetingly at the Orb as it circled around them with a cheery welcome, and came towards the child as it hovered above him. "Hello there my child" a deep strong woman like voice spoke from the white bright orb as it started to levitate the child into the air and guided him towards a sparkling red lightning rock. A crystal! It glowed a dark red, and it struck with lightning bolts all around it.

"Stand back everyone, as I shall gift this young child his special gift". All of the X1N1 family and friends stood back with a awe on their faces the whole time as the bright red crystal shined bold and bright, and soon the deep voiced woman in the orb spoke.

" From the heavens above and the Galactics of the living, I shall cast this boy the gift of detecting the living and the dead, the external life, the mystic life, the powers of the Universes, and the featured element of the 3rd kind. This Red lightning crystal will grant him the abilities of super strength, electrical manipulation, fast and powerful lightning bolts that can shoot from his hands, the power of Intelligence, quickness, toughness. And I shall too grant this young boy a gift of my own. He shall be given the powers of an electric red force field, which will be his orb. It will grow bright red to let him know it will protect him from harms way. And for a bonus, I shall give him the ability of telepathy! with this amazing gift, he can talk to aliens and spirits in his mind, in any realm he pleases. This will give him the heads up on demons or anything negative that tries to harm anyone or himself"

Then the Red crystal shines a blood-shot red, electrifies strongly and sparks red lightning bolts around the child, giving him all of his powers. Then The white orb makes the young boys spirit turn red. Forms it into a orb, and makes it center the middle of his chest, which electrified with red lightning. The child's eyes shined open, and his body glowed a bright red as he calmly floated into his mother's arms, and the spirit was gone with a flash.

And on his 20th birthday, when he reaches an endurance of practicing, mental strength, training, and enough experience to finally become a true super hero, he will then be assigned a number of different task, and teleport to the 3rd Dimension to fight crimes and the forces of evil. He will learn every Earthlings language in the book, what to eat, what not to eat, where to go, how to behave and so forth. So lets skip through 19 years into the future on the very day this birthday boy enters a new age of existence not like him.


	3. Chapter 2, A new world

**( Chapter two, a new world)**

On Octamon's 20th birthday, it was finally time for him to make his departure into the 3rd Dimension, an element he has never been to before. But after learning earths origins and everyday human, and animal life over the past 15 years of his hard work and training, he was determined and ready for what was expected of him. He had to find a job on earth, become a college student, get an apartment in Nation city. He had to do everything a normal 20-year-old human would do. He had a number of task to accomplish, like fighting criminals and evil beings, super villains and much more. There was a lot on his plate.

He had a duty, and he wanted to make his parents proud. Trisha, the spirit that gave him his powers gave him some advice on what planet earth would be like from a human's perspective, and how he should treat others and handle himself when he feels pressured or nervous. "Good luck my dear boy" Trisha the spirit spoke to him. She gave him a warm hug and then smiled at him. "Now you should already know that the super powers are watching over you, they have trackers and are keeping track of your every move, your task and how long it takes for you to accomplish them"

Octamon nodded his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. Ella, his mother gave him a hug. Tears of joy ran down her face too as she kissed her son farewell. And with the snap of a finger, Trisha the spirit gave Octamon a special dark red suit with black zig zags on the sides of it, with a dark red mask to go with it. "This is your special crime fighting suit, I want you to wear it every time your Orb shines bright red, that is your signal to put on the suit...and you know what else to do"

Octamon was amazed at how nicely made the suit looked. "Oh by the way, I created it by thought" says Trisha.

Octamon gave his parents and Trisha one last hug before gathering his red suit. Trisha formed a dark blue electrifying vortex that would teleport him instantly into Nation city on earth. Octamon carefully stepped foot into the vortex as it sucked him into it. He flew into the portal like a speeding bullet. The inside of the portal looked like a terrifying electrical tornado. He screamed to the top of his lungs as the powerful smoke and lightning struck him and circled him like a thunder storm! he felt like he was being thrown into another realm of existence. This felt like the beginning of the end for him. He panicked and tossed around until a lightning bolt struck him, then he went out...uncousious.

**( Welcome to Nation city! the most advanced city on earth)**

Octaman's eye's slowly opened as he found himself in a bunch of debre, ashes, and burning smoke burning all around him as a bunch of camera crew, news reporters, and citizens of Nation city were surrounding the hole that he had created deep within the ground of the city. He overheard a bunch of people talking about how they saw a huge fiery comet fall straight out of the clear blue sky and crash in the middle of the city causing the hole.

The mayor of the city arrived, mayor Macey. This big guy was mayor for 5 years, talk about a long run. And for him, nothing this huge or exciting had ever happened in the eyes of the city before which intrigued him into moving closer to the crash site. As he walked to the crash site, police were guarding it, so he shoved the armed police right out of the way. "Let me take a look at this damn it! I wanna know what caused this humongous hole to plummet into my ground"

The camera crew got their cameras ready for the mayor to send 5 fire fighters into the hole to find out what was down there. A girl named Andrea brown and her friend Monica were in the background watching and amazed at what they had seen. "I could have sworn I seen a falling human" says Andrea. "A HUMAN" says Monica as she gave Andrea a weird and confusing look.

"Never mind" says Andrea as her eyes quinched in suspicion and moved closer to the crash site to take a couple of photos. "Are you coming or not monica?" "Nope, I'm staying right here, I don't want nothing jumping out at me". Andrea laughs "Oh please".

Then out of nowhere, Octamon blast out of the hole and see's everybody start running and screaming! chaos broke throughout the city at the way he came out of that hole, and how he looked. Everybody thought he was an alien of some sort because of his mask, those white glowing humongous eyes, and red suit frightened everyone. "Look! a red alien, shoot him down now!" Mayor Macey commands as the police started shooting at Octamon as he flies behind a building. "Phew" he says as he opens his eyes and see's a dozen more military craft, armed solders and guns, missiles ready to destroy him. Octamon blasted off into the sky and above the city as the missiles blasted from the canons and followed him. As helicopters and news reporters flooded the scenes. People around the world got a chance to see for the first time of what they had thought was an alien. Which he was, but he was a good alien, and looked like them. Jets were everywhere trying to catch up with the flying speedy Octamon. He was just too fast for them.

"Fire more missles...NOW!" Mayor Macey yells through a microphone at the solders in the craft. They even fired their deadly smoke bombs trying to catch up with the speedster. People in the city smelled the bombs and ran into their apartments as the city quickly empitfied. This was time for him to use his Orb as a electric shield to block the deadly smoke bombs because it was getting intense.

Nation city looked like a big smokey scene now, these guys weren't playing, but at the same time, this was their hardest catch ever. The missiles got stronger and quickened in speed as Octamon avoided every last single one of them. "He can't be serious, what is he? superman?" Mayor Macey yelled as Octamon sruck the helicopter Macey was in with lightning bolts. He grabbed the helicopter as it was falling and placed it gently on top of a random building, and flew off because Macey was getting on his nerves.

"Come on Andrea, let's get out of here" Monica yells as Andrea just stood there trying to figure out what it was she was seeing. She turned her head and noticed that Monica was gone with a whoosh. She finally saw the red looking alien coming her way as she put her camera up to her face, and flashed some photos of him with a click! Octamon saw her taking the photos of him from a distance and he was furious, he blasted down at her, snatched the camera from out of her hands, and slammed it hard against the concrete ground, breaking the camera and blasted off again into the air.

Andrea made a face of confusion when she saw him blast off like that as if he hated her. Monica ran up to her, grabbed her arm, and tugged at her. "Come on you fool! let's get out of here!". Andrea snapped out of her little trance, and noticed the big chaos that was happening around her and the city. So her and Monica ran into a random building away from the chaos.

**( Midnight)**

Andrea, Monica, Andrea's dad, and their other friend jeff were in Monica's apartment watching the late night news. They had never caught the Red flying electric alien, news reporters said.

Andrea told everyone about what happened with her and the alien. Her most expensive camera she had gotten from her dad as a birthday present was destroyed by none other than Octamon. She wanted to be a famous photographer one day, and that camera had some of her most beautiful pictures she took by herself that most famous photographers, her and professors loved, she went to a visual arts college to practice taking pictures. "Why would you use that camera at a time like that sweet heart?" dad says. "I didn't know he would snatch it out of my hands and break it, what kind of in-human monster is he?"

"Your making it seem as if IT were some type of human, and guy? how do you know it's a guy?" Monica questions. "Well it's obvious it's a guy, Just look at his strong arms and legs. And even though he had a mask on, because he came up to me so closely that it looked like a mask. He had two holes in the mask so he can see, which explains to the two glowing eyes, and he had the red suit on too, maybe the suit gives him powers?"

"A mask! he was wearing a mask?" Monica questions again". "Yes Monica, a freaking mask, you could tell that maybe he got his powers from space, because he was the one that fell from the sky, like I told you he did, but nobody listens to the smart one". Then her dad speaks "Well we're quite aware of the fact that he fell from the sky, but what we wanna know is where did this unexplained being come from?".

"I just want him to apologize to me for breaking my special camera. He isn't a bad guy, I guess he just didn't want me to take pics of him, but that doesn't excuse him for taking something from me and breaking it. The camera may not have been something important to him, but it was to me". Everybody looked at her like she was crazy, "Um doll, how in the heck are you gonna expect anybody as destructive as him to say sorry to you? not too long ago the news reporter just said that he slammed all 10 solders to the ground, and broke all their bones in one slam one by one, I don't think he even wants to be bothered with you, let alone he came from out of the sky, took your camera, and slammed it on the ground. That was a sign that he doesn't like you. He probably doesn't even know where he is...poor guy".

"Oh trust me Monica, he knows where he is, and if he didn't, don't you think he would have flown away into space by now?"

Then that's when Monica had an idea.

**(Later that night)**

Octamon was sleeping under a bride, curled up with his suit still on just in case somebody saw him. This wasn't the best of luck for him, because he was in a mud pile with rats creeping everywhere and with no sign of life anywhere. It's like with him still on the lose, nobody wanted to come out. This made him a bit sad. He was so confused, he thought the earth was a welcoming place, especially the most advanced city in the word, but now he was the so-called bad guy that everybody wanted captured and dead.

He saw the rats and wondered what they tasted like. He never saw rats in his earth training book, maybe because rats weren't that important, but he though FOOD! what the heck, this was probably the only thing he would get to eat in a while. He was super hungry and thirsty, so he decided to pick up one of the rats and bite into it. He chewed on its flesh, and he spit it out because it taste disgusting. He didn't even think about drinking the muddy pile of water next to him. He cringed at it and then swung his hand into the water in a mad way because he now hated Nation city and wondered why the super powers would even wanna pick a city like this for him to fight crime in. There was no crime to be fought because he was the crime in his eyes. To him he thought the most advanced city was the most spoiled, ridiculous, and most selfish and hated city he had ever been to in his entire life.

He thought the next morning that he would just go out of his way to scare a few people into giving him some food. Since he had no other options.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3, meet Andrea!

**( Chapter 3 entitled: Meet Andrea)**

The next day Andrea woke up late for school, she was so scared of what happened yesterday that going to school alone was not an option because she knew that the scary alien man was out there, and ready to eat her brains out if he ever found her. So her dad drove her to school in his hover car. When she arrived to class, of course the class was discussing the alien phomoninon that happened yesterday. Andrea's teacher was explaining it all and how cool he thought this alien creature was. But Andrea was like "It's not a creature, it's a human, didn't you see his legs and arms?" But of course everyone laughed at her because they thought she was a fool. a random student blurted out "what do you know Andrea, you got your own camera destroyed by him you dweeb, so shut it". Then she spoke again.

"Why are you guys even discussing that crazy event that occured anyway? don't you know how dangerous aliens are? what if it's not an alien, and a hoax? you guys will believe anything you see would you?" Everybody in class kept explaining and ignoring her, and said that the alien was gonna go crazy and bring his alien friends to earth, capture her and kill her, then to take over, but Andrea didn't think about what those mean students were saying. So she raised her hand to talk to the professor instead. She wanted someone's true opinion, and who other then her teacher. "Andrea no!" Monica wispered across from Andrea as she slit her throat with her hand warning Andrea that what she was about to say was a bad idea.

"I have a thought on why he's here". The teacher turned his head and everybody else did too. He pulled his glasses down a bit and said, "well what do YOU suppose what happened then my child" the teacher says in a sarcastic way and everyone laughs including Monica a little bit. "Well for your info professor jinkens, it's not an alien, it's a human with super power abilities. He has a shield to protect himself from incoming attacks, energy blasting balls that shoot from his hands, obvious strength from what we've seen on the news last night, and the ability to fly, now he may be an alien, but i'm sure he looks like a human" Andrea says in a serious tone.

"My dear child, this is no human, this is indeed a monsterous alien from outer space, get with the program".

Later after school Andrea was exhausted from everybody in class picking on her. She ran down the streets frightened to get home, scared to death. All of a sudden, a crazy gang of bullies gathered around her to rob her of her things. "Let us have it sweet cheecks!". " NO"Andrea yells as she throws her purse at them and runs off into an alley and hides in a corner until she knew the coast was clear. She thought they were gone, but she peeped behind a garbage can. One of the gang members looked her way as she whooshed back behind the garbage. She stayed in that spot for a long time until night came. She finally got up, her legs weak from sitting in the same position for too long. And then she noticed a strange figure far behind foggy clouds of smoke in the distant, her purse came flying from the clouds of fog. and hit the ground in front of her. She picked it up, opened it, and to her surprise, all of her valuables were inside and un-damaged. Then she see's the strange figure walking towards her, CLOSER AND CLOSER. "stay away from me you freak!". That's when she zipped all the way home, "Dad are you home?" But nobody was home. She ran in her room, locked the door and tried to turn on her lamp but it wouldn't come on. So she hide under her covers in the dark room the whole night crying until her dad got home.

The next morning, her alarm scared her awake. She jumped out of the covers with a knife ready to stab someone, but it was only her dad giving her breakfest in bed. "Are you alright? and I was looking for that knife thank you very much". "Sorry dad, had a rough night, I think it's that alien guy that broke my camera, I need to meditate". Then dad says "Yeah you do, hey wanna come watch saturday morning cartoons with me? we never do that anymore?"

"Sorry dad, kinda busy today, going to the mall with Monica and joey".

"Well alright then, eat up". Dad slowly closes the door as Andrea looks at her food and figured she wasn't hungry. So she hopped out of the covers, made booby traps around her windows just in case a special somebody decided to visit and re-turn her camera, and so she can catch him in the act with her newer camera that will flash pics of him when he showed up. "Perfect!" She said as she left her apartment and met up with her friends outside.

**( Later that night)**

Andrea and her friends were at a night club, drinking the night away and having a blast! "Hey Monica, you think I can come over to your house tonight, my dad is always leaving with his new lover now, he claims he misses me, but I doubt it haha, and I'm scared to be alone tonight". Monica replies"Sure why not, we need to catch up anyway girl". "Alright then, cheers to that".

Soon it was time to go. Everybody left Club Falls as Monica and Andrea decided to leave with jeff, a very popular guy in school. He was a skate boarder and loved playing rock music. He was so popular because his dad used to be mayor of the city and had created half the advancments Nation city has today. " Oh no Andrea" Monica says shockingly. " my dad says you can't spend the night because we are leaving early in the morning for one of my cousins funerals in California, last minute call".

" awww Oh well then... jeff, do you mind taking me home then?" Andrea says as she cuddles up next to jeff to play with him a bit. Then the car shuts directly off. All the electricity goes out within the entire city and comes back on again after 10 seconds. Jeff was able to drive his hover car again. "What in the world was that" Monica questions.

As soon as Andrea got home, she turned on the news to find out what the 10 second blackout was about. But not even the news reporters knew what it was. "HMMMM, maybe too much power" She thought to herself as she fell asleep on the couch. Then she opened her eyes and wondered if the alien man came into her room. She grabbed a butcher knife and a metal bat from the closet as she walked slowly to her room. Then all of a sudden her phone rings, which scared her.

It was a voice mail of Monica asking if she left her bracelet at her house. Andrea got back into her combat butt kicking mode and opened the door slowly to find all of her things ruined, and her new camera missing. "That's it, I'm gonna find this guy once and for all, no more mr. nice guy".


	5. Chapter 4: The search for Red Orb

**( Chapter 4 entitled: The search for the mysterious alien, Red Orb)**

**(The same night)**

Andrea called Jeff on her cell as she walked down the empty misty streets in the cold dark night of Nation city. Jeff answered tiredly. "I need you to help me find that alien guy, he stole my other camera". Andrea said. " WAIT, WHAT" Jeff said shockingly. "I'm near your house now, answer the door bell when I ring it, and we can make up a plan to catch this guy once and for all". Jeff said "ok" as he went down stairs to open the door for Andrea.

"Nice place" Andrea laughed as jeff rolled his eyes and said "ok, so how are we gonna catch this freak?". "I don't know, however, I have a tracer that can trace down aliens". Jeff laughed. "Oh please, this is Nation city, anything is bound to be invented" Andrea says.

"Ok Andrea, lets hope this lil toy actually works". "Oh it will work alright, now let's get in your hover car and find this sucker once and for all".

The two college students hopped in the hover car as Jeff drove and led the way. Andrea's alien tracker was tracking every street and every building as she held it outside of the car window. The tracker would turn green if it caught any alien life form. An hour had passed and both students were getting tired and worn out. "Wanna park in that empty parking lot and call it a night?" Cried Andrea, "Sure, but why sleep here" Jeff said. "Because we are going to find him first thing in the morning". "Fine" Jeff moped, and as soon as they were about to drift to sleep, someone flew passed the hover car.

"Oh my gosh, what was that" Andrea whispered as she took out her electrifying gun that could electrify people. A bunch of gang bangers circled the car with loads of weapons in their hands demanding them to give up the newly polished hover car. "Just give it to them Jeff before we both get killed". "But my dad just bought this car, I'm not giving it up" Jeff says as he starts the car on and tries to drive away, but the gang members shot down one of the wheels, and all of the men ran towards the car , grabbed both Andrea and Jeff, threw them out of the car, and beat the car with their weapons, almost destroying it.

"MY CARRRRRR" Jeff cried out. When the hover car was destroyed, the mean team looked at both helpless students on the dirty ground and said "Just wait until we're through with you, take them to the sewer scrapes" said the leader of the pack. But then suddenly a strange red suited being flew in the cold dark mist of the night that looked to be the alien that everybody was surely afraid of. "Let them go, NOW!" Red Orb demanded with a sharp deep voice. The mean team already knew what this alien was all about and let go of Andrea and Jeff in one quick motion, " Now drop your weapons" Said Red Orb, then the mean team made a run for it, but Red Orb followed them and wrapped all the gang members in a Red electric shield.

" Do one of you guys have a phone" Red Orb asked as Jeff digged in his pocket and through his phone up at Red Orb as he called the police. The police showed up moments later and hand cuffed the mean team members. "Why couldn't you just take them to the police station yourself?" Andrea asked Red Orb.

"Because I was afraid you were gonna run away again like you did last time"

The police told Red Orb good job, your were a great help, we've tried to catch these CLOWNS for months now. Red Orb bowed his head quickly said thanks, I'm here to help. When Red Orb turned around, Andrea and Jeff were gone with a whoosh.

"But don't you need your hover car fixed?" yelled Red Orb, but Andrea and Jeff were already gone.

Meanwhile Jeff and Andrea were in the sewer scrapes with his torn up hover car. "Why couldn't we just have Red Orb fix my car, it would make things a lot easier?" Jeff moped again. "Because we are still trying to figure out what happened to my two cameras, I thin I saw them in his weapon pouch, I wanted to grab them, but I was afraid he was gonna beat me up for them, we need to follow him and go get them before he flies off, but first does your dad have any flying machines of some sort?" Asked Andrea

"Why didn't you just ask for the cameras?" said Jeff. "Because I was hoping he would have though to give them to me since we've met before, but since he wants to play hard to get, bring it". Jeff rolled his eyes..." What if he doesn't remember your face?"

"Oh he remembers me alright, because last night he gave me back my purse that the mean team had taken away from me in an alley not too far from here, then he came into my apartment tonight and took my other camera for no apparent reason. I had set booby traps in my room, and the camera was supposed to flash pics of him, but I guess it didn't do me much justice. Look I know he's still looking for us, and I want my camera's back. but I have an idea, lets get into more trouble, and have him come to the rescue again, I will sneak up to him, grab my cameras and we can make a run for it ok? problem solved"

Jeff agreed and said "Fine, but I'm not gonna do this with you anymore, we will get into too much trouble dealing with this dude, he is already the most wanted in the city. Enough is enough Andrea". "I know Jeff, if only Monica were here, she would do it with me. "Don't start" Jeff laughed.

Then Andrea's phone rang, "Oh crap it's my freaking dad, stay quiet". She answered it and her dad asked where she was, "I'm at Jeff's house, but I could be asking you the same question, where were you, oh with her, oh ok I'll see you tomorrow evening ok bye".

"Lets call it the night Jeff, I'm worn out, and I don't wanna get captured by any more freaks tonight". "But how will we explain the hover car?" Jeff asked. "I'll take the blame" said Andrea.

**( The next morning)**

Andrea woke up, then dad comes in with breakfast in bed, "Guess what honey" "What dad". "you don't have to pay for the car anymore, his dad has the money, he works for the mayor and builds half the technology anyway, so he was nice and said he would do it".

Andrea was pleased and said "aww that's nice?" then dad replies "Well, what were you doing out so late anyway?"

"Um well, the mean team crushed the car when we were looking for Red Orb".

" Oh I'm sorry about your cameras... Let me take you down to the speech this afternoon" dad smiles. "What speech?"

"Well Dr. Brain is going to do a speech on something important, and it has something to do with Red Orb, I think you'll be interested".

"Hmmm ok then" Says Andrea as she swallows hard and is nervous to go anywhere because she was still afraid that Red Orb was out there and watching her.

**(Later that day... The speech)**

Andrea ended up going to the speech anyway with Jeff. The two minglers waited for Dr. Brain to come out to make his strange and bizarre speech. Dr. Brain is a former mad scientist that creates powerful human like technologies. He never done speeches before, but this time he felt it was important and Nation city counted on it. Thousands of people attended as Andrea was one of them and got a front row seat.

Dr. brain came out, his head was covered with a cloth because his brain was very huge. People wondered why it was so big it was rumored that his brain was so large that he had to wear it to protect his brain. I'll explain why it was large later on.

Dr. Brain came out with a long white science suit, and a paper to speak from. The crowd got quiet and looked up at him as he spoke.

"Hello fellow Citizens of Nation city! cough cough, two nights ago an alien crashed here in the city and hasn't been found since, but it was reported that he has saved the lives of others. Is he a hero? a menace? or is he just trying to play nice until he attacks? this is why I have found a way to protect you all. I have created an electric built in power chip that can go into your body and drain the power of electric objects (or aliens like him), and can also fire beams of electricity and travel along electrical power conducts, I have already tested somebody and it does wonders, but I must say that's it's far too powerful and only military or police can have them."

Andrea's eyes widen when she heard this and thought to herself. She grabbed Jeff and pulled him to the side and said "Hey jeff, this is totally out of Red Orb's comfort zone right? and if we can sneak into Dr. Brains laboratory and get captured by him, Red Orb will have no choice but to protect us.

Then I'll snatch the cameras right out of his pouch and we make a run for it, deal?

**( About Dr. Brain)**

Dr. Brain was a very mysterious man, he told no one of his true practices because he would be in jail right now. Dr. Brain has taken to eating the brains of other people in order to enhance his mental abilities (which is why his brain is so big). He is one of the most powerful mad scientist ever, and has created things you wouldn't imagine. Currently his mental powers have reached a point where he can project beams of crippling energy that can stop somebody to become unable to move or walk properly.

And only one tester wanted to be tested for the electric chip test. And his name was jimmy james. The chip was implanted in his brain as he can shut down electricity and drain the power of electric objects. He can also fire beams of electricity and travel along electrical power conducts. And Dr. Brain has made him stronger in this field.

Dr. Brain has named this man Electrozoid. Meant to take down Red Orb in order to stop him just in case he wanted to take over the world. Electrozoid was kept in a secret locked room as robotic machinary was working on him and making him stronger. Soon Dr. Brain would set Electrozoid free and to stop Red Orb once and for all. So then he can take the Orb to Dr. Brain to test his true origins and to find out and get questions about why he was here.


End file.
